


Tricky Tree

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Series: Parenthood, Please! [8]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Halloween, M/M, Parenthood, Smitten Jack, flirty bitty, jack x bitty, jack x bitty still in love, trickortreatpls, zimbits future fic, zimbits parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: Written for theTrick or Treat, Please! Fest.  The prompt is: Jack and Bitty take their kids out for trick or treating.  A stand-alone fic which is part of theParenthood, Please!series.





	Tricky Tree

“It’s a very scary costume, young lady,” Bitty said as he adjusted Beep Boop’s vintage goalie mask. 

“Good! I wanna scare everyone,” she replied with a huge grin.

“You make an excellent Jason.”

“I’m not Jason! I’m Badder Bob Zimmermann. I’m so bad, I murder people,” she said in a creepy moan.

“Lord have mercy. Can’t you just be Jason, sugar?” Bitty asked.

Beep Boop raised her mask and shook her head. Bitty sighed then smiled at his daughter, “Go on then. You do you, missy.”

Just then Vincent walked in and adjusted his fake beard. It hung down past his waist.

“Daddy, this is itchy,” Vincent grumbled.

“Fives! I’m Badder Bob and I’m gonna check you into next year. Bwuahaha!” Beep Boop said menacingly.

Vincent looked at her unfazed. “So, daddy. It’s itchy?”

“You’re no fun,” Beep Boop grumbled as she plopped onto the couch.

“Maybe we can put some powder on your cheeks and that might help. Can you go get it from the bathroom? It’s under the sink.”

Vincent nodded and padded off.

“When is papa getting here?” Beep Boop asked as she swung her hockey stick over her head.

“Young miss, if you break anything in this house, so help me, we will stay home,” Bitty said with arms crossed.

“Chill,” she retorted.

“Remind me to kill your Uncle Derek, the next time I see him,” Bitty said as Vincent returned with the container of powder in his hand.

“Oh! Can I do it? I’m Badder Bob, after all,” she said as she raised her stick over her head.

Bitty rolled his eyes and shook his head. “This girl,” he muttered.

“Yeah, that girl,” Vincent replied with a smile as Beep Boop teasingly shook her fist at her little brother.

“Anyhoo, to answer your question, your papa should be home any minute now. And when he gets in, we’ll head right out.”

He sprinkled some powder on his hand and rubbed it onto Vincent’s cheeks. Then readjusted his long white beard.

“How’s that, my love?”

Vincent shrugged. “Better? I’m gonna put the rest of my costume on.” 

He ran off to his room.

Just then, they heard the front door unlock. Celly and [Goon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105910/chapters/35730612) sprinted down the hallway to meet Jack who walked in.

“I thought I was going to have to arm wrestle a little old lady for that last bag of candy,” Jack said as he plopped down a 5-pound bag of assorted candies.

“Oh no,” Bitty laughed. “Did you survive?”

Jack leaned in a kissed Bitty. “Just barely.”

“Papa, let’s go!” Beep Boop called out from the couch. “It’s been hours. We’ve been waiting for hours. _Allons-y_!”

“Well hello to you, too,” Jack said with a frown.

Beep Boop blushed then rush up into her papa’s arms, “Sorry, papa. I’m glad you’re home and just excited to go trick or treating.”

“Oh lord, let me take a picture of you two, hold on,” Bitty exclaimed as he brought out his camera. 

“Badder Bob, right?” Jack asked.

Beep Boop smiled, “Yeah! You remembered!”

“Say cheese,” Bitty called out.

Jack smiled as Beep Boop tried to give a feral grin as she showed off her fake bloody machete.

“Are you sending that to pépé?” 

“You know it, missy,” Bitty replied.

Just then Vincent returned wearing a long white robe and held an old hockey stick of his sister’s he had painted white.

“You shall not pass!” Vincent yelled out dramatically.

“Wow, you look amazing,” Bitty said and applauded. Beep Boop jumped up and down on the sofa and cheered.

“Are you a druid or monk of some sort?” Jack deadpanned. He then quickly looked at Bitty to catch his reaction.

Jack would say something outrageous to seem utterly clueless when it came to pop culture, and Bitty would groan and laugh. At first, and for many years, it had just been Bitty. But now, the groans grew as their children joined in and became his audience as well. This was Jack’s schtick and his family loved him for it.

“Papa! I’m Gandalf the White,” Vincent said as he laughed.

“Oh, really?”

“Yes, papa.”

“Then why are you quoting something from the _Fellowship of the Rings_ when he was still Gandalf the Grey at that point?” 

“Boom!” Bitty called out. 

Jack smirked and threw his hand up where Bitty met it in an enthusiastic high five. Jack leaned in to give Bitty quick smooch as the children laughed some more.

“Okay, okay. Ms. Giselle, please put the candy your papa just bought in the plastic pumpkin bowl and leave it on the top step outside. Mr. Vincent, go and pee one more time before we leave.”

The kids nodded and took off running.

“Lord, they are going to be so hopped up on sugar later tonight,” Bitty sighed. 

Jack reached out and quickly pulled him into a hug.

“So, no costume for you this year?” Jack asked as he nuzzled Bitty’s neck. “I’m surprised.”

“I hadn’t planned on it,” Bitty replied. He tossed his head back slowly as Jack peppered his neck with kisses. Bitty moaned softly, then pulled away much to Jack’s chagrin. He smiled and playfully smacked Bitty on the backside.

“I call dibs on any Snickers the kids get,” Jack said. 

He zipped up his jacket and pulled his snapback a little lower over his eyes. While their neighbors were all friendly, and Jack appreciated so much that they had respectful boundaries, he tried to avoid calling attention to himself. This night was about Vincent and Giselle and making it as normal for them as possible.

“Fine, but the Atomic Fireballs are mine,” Bitty replied and wrapped a scarf around his neck. 

"You're my atomic fireball," Jack said with a smirk.

Bitty rolled his eyes and laughed. He then called out, "Vincent, almost ready?”

“I’m readyyyyy,” he said as he ran straight out the door with his Halloween tote bag; a piece of toilet paper stuck to the bottom of his shoe.

“And I’m ready too,” Beep Boop called from outside.

Jack smiled as he watched the kids take off down the block. 

“Bits, remember when Vincent was little and he thought the saying was, ‘Tricky Tree?’”

Bitty finished locking the front door. “Wait for us!” he called out toward the children who were already knocking on their first door. He turned toward Jack with a smile, “Yep, that was so cute.”

They intertwined their fingers and began to walk. The neighborhood was already busy with children and parents walking to and fro. Before they reached Vincent and Beep Boop, Bitty stopped and leaned up toward Jack to whisper in his ear.

“Also, I totally lied. I do have a costume…”

“Oh?” Jack replied.

“I was just saving it for after the kids went to bed. I see a certain puck bunny from your past in your future tonight, Mr. Zimmermann.” 

Bitty flashed Jack a wink and wicked smile then happily walked over to where the children were, leaving his poor husband speechless.

“Hey, Jack,” their neighbor, Rose, called out as she waved. “Happy Halloween!”

Jack cleared his throat and smiled goofily, “Euh, yes! The happiest!”

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say [hi on Tumblr](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> All OMGCP characters belong to Ngozi Ukazu.


End file.
